To Raise Hell and Fire
by LilPK
Summary: Tom Riddle and Harry Potter take a detour at the end of the war that starts them back at the beginning, where it all started. Not quite the average spin on this tale, but don't let me ruin the surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I suppose I really should have expected this, but, for some reason I never truly believed Potter was insane enough to do this. _This _being, chaining us together and preparing to throw us throw the veil.

I glared at him from my prone position the gag chafing the corners of my mouth. Potter had been planning this for quite awhile I realized as I watched him finish the runes around us that would chain us together completely. I must admit I'm impressed by his work, but it doesn't stop me from wanting to wrap my hands around the stupid boys neck for ruining all my plans!

He approaches me, and as he leans in close I notice how much he has changed from the idealistic little brat I first challenged. He would be around 23 now? Yes, 23 and he's finally got facial hair! Who would have thought it would ever happen, of course his hair hasn't changed too much accept he keeps it long now like Black, I suppose a form of tribute. Of course the most drastic change is his eyes. I smirk as I see those eyes because they are mine, I made those bright orbs darken into the cold gems they are now. Still green of course, I couldn't get him to steep that much into the dark arts just to challenge me.

I grimace as he takes some of my blood, my muffled voice tries to argue with what he's going to do, but he ignores me.

"It'll all be over soon." Whispers Harry.

I stare at him as he mixes my blood with his own and then traces over the runes with the combined blood. Some where between when I killed his wife and then everyone who he had ever considered a friend, he had cracked. The magical world had been aware of his insanity, but had ignored it specifically for this reason. So that he would kill me, or at least take me with him.

And he's going to do it.

The runes flair to life just as I feel our connection become complete. He looks at me and for the first time in more then a decade I FEEL. I can feel his mind numbing anguish and pain and it steals the very breath from my lungs as my chest tightens.

He comes towards me and I shake my head begging him, but he's made up his mind and nothing can change it.

I'm dragged to my feet and we are standing in front of the veil. It flutters eagerly as if it's reaching out towards us…its next meal.

He pulls out the sword of Gryffindor and I try to pull away, but he brings me in close.

His eyes are cold but so steady as they meet mine.

He plunges the sword through my belly and I gasp in the agonizing pain of it. "For my wife." He whispered in my ear and then he pulls it out, I sag and almost fall, but he's wrapped an arm around me to keep me up.

My back is now leaned up against his shoulder and side and I can see the glint of the sword as he raises it again. With a shudder he pushes it through his own body. "I'm sorry." He whispers as we begin to fall forward through the veil.

And the sword glows.

**HT**

I am so unbelievable cold, I cry out, but there are just more shadows and pain and then light… and then…nothing

**HT**

Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep

Slowly I open my eyes, a tiled ceiling fills my vision.

The steady beeping to my left is growing annoying and I turn my head sluggishly to see…a machine.

I stare in confusion at the beeping box, it's monitoring my heart rate, …its muggle.

I feel fuzzy and disoriented as I glance around trying to get my bearings.

I'm in a hospital?

The curtain to the cubical is pulled open and a young man in a lab coat walks in with a plump little nurse. He smiles at me which makes me ever more confused.

"Well! You're finally awake!"

As he comes closer I notice something decidedly …off.

He's bigger then me, much bigger.

He's smiling as he looks down at me.

"How are you feeling kid?"

Kid?!

I glance down at my body, it is that of an adolescent!!

My heart beat speeds up and the doctor places a comforting hand on my arm. "Calm down son, its okay, that's it, deep breathes."

I begin to relax and I notice that the nurse had upped my drug dosage, I stare at the two muggles with drug glazed eyes.

They check the bandage surrounding my stomach then chat a bit and leave, ever so slowly I look around.

The curtain was left open and I can now tell I am in a children's ward. There are a few in the beds or loitering around with crutches.

I glance back down at my body as I begin to lose consciousness, just what exactly had happened?

**HT**

The next time I awaken the doctor is there waiting for me …with a police officer.

"Good morning Tom!" Said the happy doctor.

Tom's eyes narrowed, _how dare he!_

"This is Officer Dale, he'd like to ask you a few questions."

Tom frowned. "About what." He had to hold back a wince at how high and childish his voice sounded.

The officer gave him what he assumed was suppose to be a reassuring smile. "Perhaps how you got those wounds and disappeared for a month for starters."

Tom placed a hand over his stomach, ah yes, the sword. He had to smirk a bit as he thought of that.

The Gryffindor sword, once it has made a cut there is no magical means of healing it, so if the veil had failed Potter was counting on the holes in each of their stomachs to kill them through blood loss, but of course he hadn't thought of muggles finding and patching them up.

A surprisingly good job for the late 1930's if Tom was accurate in guessing the era based on their clothes. Right before WWII most likely.

"I don't remember." Said Tom, looking the perfect picture of confused and abused child.

The adults looked between each other knowingly.

"It's alright Tom, you don't have to push your self but… do you think you could explain the baby you had with you?"

"Baby?"

"There was a baby found with you with similar injuries, he is …still recovering, but he doesn't match any missing children reports." Said the officer.

Tom took in the words greedily, _it couldn't be…could it?_

"Can I…can I go see him?"

The officer looked to the doctor who nodded.

Gently Tom was placed in a wheel chair and taken to the IIC (infantile intensive care) wing.

He was taken over to a cradle encased in a plastic bubble where oxygen was being pumped in. He looked into the cradle.

The baby couldn't be more then a year at the most, he was pale, thin, and tiny while engulfed in the mass of blankets surrounding him to keep him warm. He certainly resembled potter, but not the 1 year old Potter he remembered.

The baby was sleeping and seemed discontent.

"Can I hold him?" Asked Tom quietly.

The doctor considered it for a bit, then shook his head. "His injuries are still healing, and he needs all the rest he can get."

Tom nodded and scrutinized the baby's face, his eyes narrowed as he spotted a jagged mark on the babe's forehead half concealed by the nest of black hair.

It was Potter.

But whether he remembered he was Potter would remain to be seen.

The doctor returned Tom to his bed with strict orders to rest and then Tom was alone.

He felt weak and exhausted, but his mind was still whirling at the new possibilities.

A smirk crept over his face.

And Potter couldn't stop him this time, because Potter was now a defenseless little baby!

Elation and pure joyous bliss shot through his body as he thought of all that he could change in the years to come, but as he was thinking a twinge of fear, not his own shot through his mind.

Potter was awake.

Tom leaned back into the fluffy pillows thinking carefully, _they were still connected_.

It made sense now why baby Potter had survived, because Tom had, if one died then the other would as well. The connection that Potter had created had made sure that had a shared life source…and power.

He felt it.

The sheer burning of the magic combined within the two of them was phenomenal! He firmly pulled himself away from using it as he desired to, first he would have to test it in a more secure location.

The twinge of fear came again, but now in stead throbs.

Tom sighed, the boy was going to cause problems just like he always did. Forcefully he shot a mental hammer to the boy and knocked him out. It would be best for now if baby Potter remained unaware.

As he drifted off Tom couldn't help but smirk, the wizarding world wouldn't know what hit it!

**HT**

The mental hammer Tom realized had been a little too powerful as Potter was in a light coma, but it made things easier during the remainder of the week while they were recovering.

Tom, through a bit of childish charming had gained access to the baby ward when ever he wanted to visit Potter, thankfully it was during one of these visits that Potter finally woke up.

Green eyes blinked open sleepily, Tom smirked, they were his green eyes. He moved in close and tilted his head to accompany Potter's position. "Morning Potter."

Eyes widened and Potter tried to say something, but all that came out was an infants terrified cry.

Tom's hand covered his mouth quickly, and he glanced at the door, but the patter of nurses shoes didn't come. He looked down at the terrified baby restrained by his hand.

"I know what you're thinking, and you're right. It didn't work."

Tom pulled his hand away as he saw Potter's eyes narrow, his fingers just barely missed getting nipped by jagged baby teeth. He smirked and then reached back into the crib easily wrapping a hand around Potters neck.

"Now you're going to be a good little baby and listen, we are back in my time, and I'm the one in control here! So don't go getting any ideas, this is the age were if you start acting odd they will exorcise you. From now on you're Harrison Riddle, my _dear_ baby brother."

Tom released Harry's neck as his eyes began to fill with tears.

Loud cry's and infantile sobs filled the room. Tom looked over at the door warily before turning back to the baby. "Shut up Potter!" But his cry's only got louder.

Tom scowled and reached into the crib, Potters screams escalated.

Tom shot a look at the door, but no one was coming.

Hurting him wasn't going to work and his magic was still too temperamental.

Harry screamed, everything was too much! Everything hurt and every emotion was screaming at him! So he cried, he cried for his wife, for his friends, for his family, for every pain that he had felt through his miserably years, he even cried for his lost sanity…and …what the?

He was being…held?

"Just…shhhh…just, stop…shhhh… Oh bloody hell.." Hissed Tom as he felt Potter's tears soak through his shirt.

Harry had stopped crying, and he let out a giggle.

Silence….

Both stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh-no! This is not happening Potter!" Said Tom as he lifted him away from his shoulder, the tears began to gather again and Potters bottom lip started to tremble.

Instantly he was tucked back into a shoulder. "Good God Potter! What is wrong with you!"

Hiccups were his only reply.

There was suddenly a bustling at the door and a nurse came in. "Oh dear! You've been alone here the whole time! There was an emergency down the hall." She suddenly drew in close and smiled a disgustingly sweet smile. "oooooh!! You two are such an adorably picture!"

Tom grimaced internally, but gave a weak smile. "He was crying."

The nurse quickly took Potter who squirmed and whimpered in her arms.

"Oh dear, he seems to want you!"

Tom stared in surprise at the whimpering baby, what was wrong with Potter?

_What is wrong with me! I can't,…I don't!_

Harry looked around in confusion, he couldn't understand what was going on_, his brain was throbbing!...then suddenly, it was gone….what was gone? What?tired….comfort?why?want!want!...want…_

Tom stared in shock as Potter was suddenly reaching out his arms…for him!?

Carefully, almost cautiously he took him back into his arms and stared into his eyes.

"Potter?" He whispered.

Intelligent curiosity filled eyes stared back at him and blinked drowsily before he snuggled his head under Tom's chin.

Tom stood stiff and stock still while the nurse gibbered on about how cute they looked.

**HT**

Potter was a baby

It was undeniable, he looked for the darkness, but it was gone. Hidden away.

There was a childish giggle from the floor as Potter played with the toys the nurses had brought him, Tom grimaced. It was pitiful to see him lowered to this state, although….

There was another giggle and the nurses gathered around him cooed and talked to him in gibberish.

Potter was less of a problem like this.

Tom sighed from his wheel chair and glanced back at the door, he sat up straighter as he noticed a new face. A man in a suit.

A…what was modernly called a social worker, but in this time and age. The man who sticks children in a filth hole called an orphanage.

He was watching Potter avidly

A fierce possessiveness welled up in my chest and I scowled at this man who could only mean trouble for me.

He approached one of the nurses and chatted with her for a while before stepping in our direction.

"Harry." I spoke firmly, the confirmed one year old looked away from his admires and smiled at me happily before shakily getting to his feet and walking over.

I pulled him into my lap where he happily started spouting off something I suppose could be English while I glared at the man. He stopped, and for the first time since he entered the room he considered me.

"Oh this is Tom, the other boy Mr. Withers, he's practically adopted little Harry here, gave him his name to!" piped up one of the nurses.

"I see." Said Mr. Withers.

The man plastered on one of those fake overly happy smiles that most adults put on for children and then sauntered over to them.

"Hello Tom! You're a strong lad aren't you!"

Tom stared at him blankly

Mr. Withers coughed into his hand. "Well… I see you are quite attached to little Harry here."

Silence

Another cough. "Of course you know, well…you see…there are…wealthy families who would be very interested in adopting such a pleasant baby as him."

Tom's face was impassive and cold. "Just you try taking him."

Mr. Withers stilled at the threat and his eyes narrowed at the young boy.

"You are feeling better Tom? The nurse was telling me that you could be released any day now, I am sure you are looking forward to getting back home."

Home…

Tom's lip curled, he remembered that place, and he remembered how he burnt it to the ground shortly after he left…with the owner inside.

Oh how he screamed.

"Well, I'm off!" Said Mr. Withers slightly disturbed by the boys expression.

The nurses ushered him out

Tom glanced down at the oblivious baby in his lap. "Well, it'll be a little early, but I suppose we could visit my _home_."

Tom had estimated that he was probably 9 or 10 if his guess of the date was accurate. But knowing his own age didn't really help him when he was still most definitely a child.

It was midnight and practically everyone was sleeping.

Tom slipped out of his bed and quietly slipped on the clothes left for him when he was to leave, he stole a bag and headed for the nursery where Potter was being kept.

Thankfully the baby stayed asleep as he dressed him and carefully tied him to his back, ever so quietly they slipped out of the hospital and into the dark streets of London.

**HT**

London was the same as he remembered. Dark, dirty, and filled with scum. No one took notice in all of the depravity of one little boy making his way through the infested streets with a strange bundle on his back.

Tom carefully avoided the darkened allies and ruckus pubs, his goal was to reach the market place and hopefully find a farmer in the morning who would take him out to the country.

The market was practically deserted when he reached it, but he knew it wouldn't remain that way. With a disgusted sneer he took refuge from the cold night air behind some barrels and gently took Potter from his back and laid him down. The baby had stayed asleep and continued to sleep, but was lightly shivering.

Tom took two blankets he had filched and stuffed in his stolen bag and wrapped them around the two of them.

Cautiously he took Potter in his arms and held him for warmth while a permanent scowl set on his face. "I swear Potter, if you remember any of this…"

He finally drifted off as the familiar city sounds of London filled his mind.

Tom awoke to the beginning sounds of the market opening, horses and different animals could be heard as well as the morning salutations of the merchants greeting each other.

After changing Potter and feeding him he strapped the baby to his back and crept out from the barrels, he spied a wagon having its contents removed and headed for it. As the driver clicked his tongue for the horse to move Tom slipped on to the wagon and hid under the canvas.

They were headed for the country.

**HT**

The manor was different from how he remembered it. There were flowers and the grass was cut, it didn't look run down as it had the day he burned it to the ground. Tom frowned and slowly walked up to the gate, what had changed in 7 years that would make such a difference in the manor.

"Why hello there!"

Tom turned quickly surprised by the voice and his eyes widened, it was his grandmother. He had never met the women because she had died before he had come back for his _visit_.

Her eyes widened as well and she dropped the bag in her hands. "Saints above!" He hand went to her mouth in horror as if staring at a ghost.

"You're Tom's!" She gasped.

"Yes." Said Tom seeing no reason to hide the truth.

Harry suddenly stirred on his back and his grandmothers eyes widened as she saw the baby and also noted the resemblance.

Her eyes became slightly teary and before Tom could pull away she had him in a tight hug. "I never thought I would live to see my grandchild, and now I have two!!" Her laugh startled Tom somewhat.

Did she not know of what his mother had done to her son?

"You two must me freezing! Well come along, best get you warmed up with some hot coco." She deftly removed Harry from his back and held him on her hip while she took Tom's hand in hers and began at a steady pace towards the house.

Tom stumbled a bit before gaining his footing and quickly matching her pace while a sense of trepidation grew in his mind.

Mrs. Riddle was all smiles though as she bustled them into the kitchen where an equally motherly women immediately went to work putting a bowl of steaming soup and warm crisp bread in front of him and then a portion of warm porridge for Harry.

As Tom eagerly, but politely dug in to his meal his grandmother took a seat and watched him while feeding Harry.

"Tom? What happened?"

Tom's spoon stilled as he looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well your father told as that you were staying with your mother from now on, that they had divorced and he was sending her money to support you, but…" She looked at Harry who was happily opening his mouth for another spoonful of porridge.

"Mothers dead, she died when Harrison was born, father didn't come to get us so I came here." Said Tom quietly acting the part of scared young child.

Mrs. Riddle had tears in her eyes and she reached over giving him a reassuring hug.

"Well you made it, and now you having nothing to worry about!"

The door to the kitchen banged open.

"Mother!"

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Well I finally started again!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review, I always love comments even if its just to say you like it!! Also suggestions are nice! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***WARNING-There may be SPOILERS FROM HERE ON***

Thomas Riddle froze upon entering the kitchen while his mother stood a beaming smile on her face and a baby in her arms.

"Thomas!"

Tom turned in his seat and locked eyes with his Father, he felt a cool sense of satisfaction as the man shivered and seemed to falter at his gaze.

"What…"

Mrs. Riddle moved forward with tear filled eyes and a big smile. "They're your sons Thomas! They found us!"

Thomas stared at her in shock before looking at the baby in her arms that he knew could not be his own. For his 'dearly' departed wife had died shortly after the birth of their only son who sat staring at him with cold gray eyes.

"Father, can we talk?"

Mrs. Riddle glanced back at Tom who had spoken so softly before nodding to her pale son encouraging him to speak with his own son while she left the kitchen with the cook and Harry.

Thomas felt something akin to fear and then panic as he stared at his son.

Was he one of them?

Tom smirked at him.

"I'm a wizard Father, magical like my mother."

Thomas shakily ran a hand through his hair. "Why are you here."

Tom ignored him and turned back to his stew. "I needed someplace safe to bring Harrison."

Thomas glanced at the door then back at Tom. "How did you know where I live, or anything about me for that matter!"

Tom glared at him. "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., it wasn't that hard to figure out where I came from."

Thomas seemed to recover some from the shock of their meeting and began to think..

"What do you want."

Tom smirked. "Just a place to stay until I go to school, and a home for Harrison until I can take care of him properly. It's not too much to ask from a father who abandoned his wife and child and left them for dead."

Thomas winced. "You don't understand, …your mother she…"

Tom jumped to his feet. "She died, alone."

Thomas looked away from him. "She was insane."

Tom's eyes widened, how dare he!!!

"She used a love potion on me, and when she took me off it we were married and she was pregnant, I didn't understand what had happened, and she expected me to love her and you!...I ran…God help me I ran from that insane women as fast as I could and I've never looked back, until now, and here you are." Said Thomas a tone of panic in his voice.

"A sorcerer just like her."

Tom looked away from the muggle. "Yes, I'm a wizard, and so you know what I can do to you if I have the mind."

Thomas shivered and took a step back from his son.

"Please! Just go away."

Tom scowled at him. "No, I am going to stay here and do as I please until I am legally an adult and then I'm going to take everything from you, so enjoy your last few years in luxury Thomas."

Tom looked every part the intimidating wizard that he was even in a child's body as he stood to leave.

"Oh and Thomas, don't tell my dear grandparents anything, wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them would we."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

As Tom had suspected the bond that Harry had completed between them had even more side effects than what he had initially experienced. First, of course, was the shared power. As he experimented with it he found it to be both more powerful and temperamental then his original magical core, but as he practiced he also found he could control the flow of magic between Harry and himself. Secondly their life force was now connected, they could feel each others being, this new development had also restored Tom's soul to a whole state, he had discovered, which probably explained his much more human characteristics and slightly changed personality.

He had tried to change in to his animagus form, which was previously a basilisk, but found that he could not, suggesting that his animagus form had changed and he would have to rediscover it.

Tom imagined that the connection that he and Harry now shared was similar and slightly beyond that of magical twins, their very emotions influenced each other, but thankfully since Tom was older and obviously had more knowledge he could stem the flow of Harry's toddler emotions and still feel them with out allowing them to influence him drastically. Tom also had to keep his own shields up just enough so Harry wouldn't feel all his emotions, but could still sense him.

The first time Tom had put up all his blocks Harry had started screaming and running around the house trying to find Tom because he couldn't feel him any more.

Another unnerving thing was Harry's extreme attachment to Tom. Stranger even was the fact that Tom found him self returning the strange possessiveness that Harry had for him.

As Tom practiced his magic and tested it he also kept his eyes and ears open to what was going on in the world. He had been correct in guessing the era, and he was quite surprised to discover that he had landed in 1938, the year he attended Hogwarts.

So it was with very little surprise that one evening as the Riddle family sat down for dinner there was a knock at the door.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Tom carefully schooled his expression to childish curiosity and strengthened his mental barriers while protecting Harry as well as he seated him self across from one of his most hated enemies.

It was almost surprising to see Dumbledore looking so young, he had only just started to grow his beard that he would one day tuck into his belt, and his auburn hair had only a few traces of the grey and white that would come. His wrinkles were minute and his nose seemed some how less crooked and big. He still wore his half-moon glasses of course and was dressed in something ridicules for the day and age they lived in. Overall no one in the room would have guessed he was in his 50's or 60's except Tom who knew that the more powerful the wizard the slower they age.

Dumbledore had also not killed his once best friend and lover…yet…

The cheerful and energetic wizard was happily drinking some tea while looking around the room.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Riddle!"

Mrs. Riddle beamed and smiled. "Thank Mr…"

"Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore and I am here to explain a few things and then offer young Tom here a great opportunity!"

Tom relaxed and let him mind wonder a bit as Dumbledore begin to explain magic, he made sure to widen his eyes at the right moments and even let his jaw drop at the end when Dumbledore demonstrated some magic by making the figurines on the table dance.

Tom Riddle Sr. was nervously watching his parents while Mr. and Mrs. Riddle remained in stunned silence for a moment. Tom decided this would be a good moment to jump in.

"So…I'm a wizard? And you want me to go to this wizarding school?"

"Yes!" Beamed Albus . "That's it exactly!"

Mr. Riddle still looked completely overwhelmed while Mrs. Riddle seemed to be getting her self together.

"Well…Tom, …I think you are mature enough to make this decision, so I leave it up to you."

Tom smiled at his grandmother. "I'd like to go, it would be really exciting and fun to learn about magic!!" Tom grimaced on the inside at his childish exclamation, but Dumbledore seemed to have bought it.

And that was how Tom began his first year at Hogwarts…again.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Mrs. Riddle was much more open and welcoming to the idea of magic and helped Tom procure all his necessary supplies. Mr. Riddle, however was much like his son and looked at Tom with a hint of fear now as well as a bit of disgust. Tom knew the words 'unnatural' and 'freak' were floating around inside the Sr. Riddle's mind.

Who knows, maybe his Grandfather would tragically have a heart attack during the summer when he returned.

Tom felt a shiver of pleasure run up his spine, it had been so long since he had tasted that glorious sent of fear that dripped from a person as they knew their end was coming. Tom stopped his thoughts and quickly tucked them away as he felt Harry's uneasiness through their bond. Best not to upset the child any more just before he left. The child had been…very clingy lately as if he knew of Tom's imminent departure.

Thankfully Harry was fairly adjusted to his leaving once they were at the train station. The two Sr. Riddle men had decided to stay at home, but Mrs. Riddle was there holding Harry to send him off. Tom sat inside his compartment and spotted them waving at him from the platform, hesitantly he waved back and was hit by a sense of Déjà vu.

He could remember him self at 11…watching a boy do exactly what he was doing and being extremely jealous that that boy had some one waving at him and wishing him well. A scowl formed as he pushed those thoughts from his mind. Things would be different this time around. He wouldn't give him self away so soon just to garner the admiration of his class mates, this time he would wait quietly by the side lines until the wizarding world has lowered its guard and then he would strike so quickly and viciously that they would have no choice, but to lie on their backs.

The compartment door slid open just as he assumed it would and he lazily glanced at Abraxas Malfoy and his compatriots , Rosier and Avery. The Malfoy looked him up and down warily. This time around Tom had made sure to get a very lavish wardrobe, everything was subtle but sophisticated and the Malfoy eye would easily spot the show of wealth. When Malfoy's eyes met his he knew he had passed the first test.

A hand was extended. "Abraxas Malfoy, and you are?"

Tom remained seated and shook Malfoys hand almost as an afterthought portraying the image of being thoroughly aristocratically absorbed in his book with bored abandon.

"Thomas Riddle."

Malfoy seemed to pause for a moment, obviously trying to pinpoint the family name.

"I haven't heard of the Riddles? What line are they related to?"

Now the thing is, if you go back far enough with the dense population of England there is bound to be a wizard of some kind in any family whether they are related by blood or not, it is however by sheer luck that Tom had discovered that 5 generations back there had been a pureblood witch that married a wizard and their child, a squib, had married into the Riddle line.

"An estranged line of the Black Family."

"Really? Who are you descendent of?"

Tom frowned. "As I know first hand a Malfoy is not directly linked to the Black family that is an extremely rude and impolite question to ask, should I ask you which bastard line your Grandfather popped from?"

A hint of red gathered at Malfoy's ear tips before the cool mask of indifference fell. "I apologize, it is necessary to be careful of who you a line your self with in this day and age."

"Apology accepted." Tom turned back to his book.

"I assume we will see you in Slytherin then Tom."

Tom glanced at them as they exited. "Of course."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**1940**

Years went by as Tom carefully plotted and planned. Things would be different this time around. He had immediately garnered the respect, and admiration of the Slytherins with out having to use threats and fear this time. With a complete soul he could now see how far the dark arts had twisted him to the point that he him self had not been sane. At that thought he had to chuckle. Both of the worlds most powerful wizards had simply been two emotionally damaged and insane men…how…poetic.

However this time there would be no soul splitting, he had learned his lesson and would not pay that price again. This time around his followers would be even more loyal and more devoted, this time Dumbledore would have no warning of the coming pain and blood shed.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, head of his class and prince of Slytherin was an enigma to all who knew him in the magical world. An obviously powerful wizard and yet even in the Slytherin circles he kept his powers quite and reserved preferring to attract others simply through charisma instead of large shows of power, which made his bewitching image all that much more spectacular in its subtlety.

Grindelwald was growing in power in the magical world as quickly as Hitler was in the muggle world. The two authoritarians were creating chaos in the world…and Tom loved it. He had already opened the chamber of secrets, but had had the sense this time to keep Salazar's beloved baslisk sleeping.

Everything was going perfectly, his 4th year was beginning and he was prepared to set a few plans into action.

It was the first week of school and everyone was still buzzing with news and reacquainting them selves with friends in the great hall when the mail arrived.

Tom was calmly eating reading when a letter was dropped into his lap from an overhead owl. Cautiously he picked it up, it was from his grandmother. He opened the letter an began to read it, but suddenly his eyes focused on one line.

_**Will be in London for two weeks so write and let us know if you want any souvenirs! **_

The date was September 5th, …today was September 7th, the day the Blitz began. With a curse Tom jumped to his feet and raced out of the great hall.

Students turned in shock as they saw him race out of the castle. He did not stop until he reached the end of the apparition ward, and then he disappeared with a pop, leaving students that happened to be staring out the windows, in shock.

It was 3:48pm, the Blitz attack commenced at 4:00pm.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Soooooo, finally I'm back!! Hope you like it and I hope to continue!!**

**Please review! I love you input and if you have any ideas, I love those too!!**

**Sorry Its so short, but I just had to post something!!**


End file.
